


hinata tastes like cotton candy and his kisses burn like the sun

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, School Festivals, kenhina makes out what else could you ever want, kuroo's a sassy bitch like usual, maybe ooc lmao, sugar kisses, they're very much in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: Under the guise of practice matches, Nekoma joins Karasuno during the Cultural Festival and Kenma receives the treat of a lifetime when Hinata's in charge of the cotton candy machine. kenhina





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you want plot i am so sorry 
> 
> enjoy this sticky goodness

Whatever god Kenma had to thank for seeing Hinata in floral overalls, he would thank a hundred times over. That same god is likely the one who arranged for the Nekoma and Karasuno practice match to coincide with Karasuno’s cultural festival. The sports clubs had taken over the gym and built a mini-carnival with games and treats.

Kuroo surveys the gym, whistling. There is an impressive amount of work that had gone into their carnival. Kenma’s _dying_ to drag Kuroo over to Hinata – who is making cotton candy with a surprising amount of capability – but he decided to wait and see what Kuroo wants.

“Looks like Tsukki is harassing kids at the ‘Guess my Weight’ booth, wanna check it out?” Kuroo suggests but one glance at Kenma’s face has Kuroo smirking. “Oya, how could I forget about Chibi-chan?” Kenma fights the violent blush that flitters across his face.

But he can never hide anything from Kuroo, unfortunately, so he gets a knowing pat on the shoulder. “Go, before our angry setter gets to him first,” Kuroo says, giving Kenma a light tap on the ass. Kenma looks over just in time to watch Kageyama swoop in and critique what Hinata’s doing. He has what appears to be a cyborg-inspired face paint smeared across his face which didn’t match his strange, clown outfit.

It didn’t take any more prodding from Kuroo to get Kenma over but he can feel his nerves jumping under his skin the closer to the booth he gets. Hinata’s hair is pinned back with sunflower barrettes and he has flowers dotting his cheeks like freckles. He’s arguing with Kageyama and making a huge mess with the candy when he notices Kenma hovering ten feet away. A huge smile splits across his face and Kenma just might have a heart-attack.

“KENMA!” Hinata yells over the roar of the crowd, waving crazily. Kageyama huffs in frustration or irritation – Kenma will never know – before retreating behind the curtain. Kenma slides up to the booth, his mouth forming a smile without him even realizing.

“You look like you’re having fun, Shouyo,” he says, casually, like the smile on Hinata’s face isn’t turning his insides into an erratic mess.

Hinata nods. “Yeah! It’s fun to make cotton candy even with Bakayama’s unwanted help,” he says that last part in a whisper only meant for Kenma but he has a feeling Kageyama already knows Hinata’s talking about him behind his back.

Kenma glances down at the pink mess of sugar on Hinata’s hands and the lackluster ball Hinata’s in the process of making. “Is it any good?” he asks, forcing himself to meet Hinata’s eyes. In his defense, Hinata’s emotions are almost 95% reflected in his eyes and the look in Hinata’s eyes has Kenma’s knees going weak.      

“You tell me,” Hinata says, and with almost zero shame, shoves his hand in Kenma’s face. For a brief moment of panic, Kenma’s eyes flicker from Hinata’s sticky fingers to his face and back. It takes Hinata a full fifteen seconds before he realizes what he’s said and his face goes so red Kenma’s momentarily worried he’ll pass out. Hinata rips his hand back, stuttering, “I – that was… you know… _Kenma_.”

While they stare at each other, trying to figure out what to say, a line builds behind Kenma. Kenma is grasping at straws. He wants Hinata to offer his hand again but he doesn’t… know how to ask or even how Hinata would react. Before he gets a chance to say anything – _anything_ – Kageyama returns.

“Oi, Dumbass, take a break, you’re holding up the line with… whatever this is,” Kageyama says, a weird look crossing his crudely painted face.

Astonishingly, Hinata doesn’t answer Kageyama, instead he gestures for Kenma to follow him. Kenma quickly rounds the counter and disappears with Hinata behind the curtain. The space behind the booth is cramped, with most of the space occupied by the cotton candy sugar. There is barely enough room for Kenma and Hinata to stand a friendly distance apart so they’re basically squashed together. Kenma’s heart-rate spikes.

“Shouyo,” Kenma whispers, wetting his lips, “I… don’t mind.” Hinata twists to face him, his face a delicious shade of red. Kenma’s palms are sweaty when he shakily reaches to take Hinata’s hand.

Hinata bites his lip (did it just get hotter in here?), his gaze laser-focused on Kenma’s mouth. Hinata’s finger touches Kenma’s lip and Kenma swears he stops breathing. Hinata’s finger slips into Kenma’s mouth – _oh god_ – and Kenma licks the sugary substance off his finger. It does taste good. A little sound escapes Hinata’s parted lips, which causes a rush of heat to go straight to Kenma’s groin. Hinata grasps the front of Kenma’s Nekoma jacket with his free hand. Kenma pulls him closer, sucking on Hinata’s finger.

“Kenma…” Hinata moans, running his thumb along Kenma’s jaw. Kenma can’t take it anymore. He slides Hinata’s wet finger from his mouth, reveling briefly in Hinata’s whimper, interlocks their fingers and kisses him deeply. Hinata moves like putty under Kenma’s kiss, moulding to him and returning the kiss with fervent, sloppy enthusiasm. Kenma can taste cotton candy on Hinata’s tongue.

Backing him up against the table, knocking over a stack of cotton candy sugar, Kenma drapes himself over Hinata. Hinata tilts his head, giving Kenma better access to his mouth. Fire sears Kenma’s lips, burning rivets down his nerves and an throb so immensely, longingly wonderful in his groin almost takes the strength from his knees. Every time he kisses Hinata, it’s like he’s kissing the sun – fire, passion – like he’s experiencing a solar flare across his pale skin. Hinata consumes his everything, permeating straight to his bones, wonderful and over-whelming all at once.        

When breathing becomes a painful necessity, Kenma takes his air break by kissing down Hinata’s neck. Hinata’s a stunning, moaning mess and Kenma’s name has never sounded more incredible. This intensity stems one hundred percent from the fact that they live five hours away and were clearly _very much in love_.

“ _Shouyo_ ,” Kenma mutters between the soft kisses he places on Hinata’s neck, “I love you, Shouyo, I love you so much.”

Hinata drags Kenma back up to kiss him with delicious lip-bruising passion, his tongue still achingly sweet. “I love you too, Kenma,” Hinata groans between kisses that leave them feeling drunk and dizzy. “I love you,” he repeats, and continues to repeat until it’s all Kenma can hear.

 _God_ he wants to drown in Hinata. He palms Hinata through his overalls, sucking on his candy-coated tongue. “Ke – _Kenma_ –”

“Yikes,” Kuroo’s voice pierces the daze Kenma and Hinata have fallen into. After a few more loving kisses, Kenma extracts himself from Hinata’s grip.

“ _What_?” he comes off a little harsher than he meant but he’s missed Hinata so much that it’s understandable that he’s a _little_ annoyed.

Kuroo, unperturbed, grins his signature Cheshire Cat grin. “I know you missed each other but this is a place of learning – although I guess I have learned a lot about both of you… now.” Hinata dies a little and Kenma throws a bag of sugar in Kuroo’s face. “ _Anyways_ , I’ll give you guys a second to… _calm down_ because we’re going to check out the Haunted House with Tsukki and I need a wingman.”

With a knowing look downwards, Kuroo steals a packet or two of sugar and leaves them alone. Kenma sighs, his boner non-existent now and takes Hinata’s hand. Hinata smiles at him, unleashing a flutter of butterflies in Kenma’s stomach. Of course, Kenma smiles back.

“I missed you, Shouyo,” he says, leaning over to kiss Hinata’s temple. He’s secretly pleased by Hinata’s swollen lips and the tiny pink marks on his neck.

Hinata swings his arms around Kenma’s neck, smattering kisses across his face. “I missed you too!!” His hug is a little suffocating but since it’s Hinata, Kenma didn’t mind. They take a few more moments to kiss some more before they leave to join Kuroo and Tsukishima.

With one look, Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Gross.”

Hinata flips him off and makes a big show of kissing Kenma. It’s a good thing Hinata and Kuroo are with him, otherwise he might have died from embarrassment. It quickly fades, however, and he takes great delight in the feeling of Hinata’s hand in his.

He thanks any god that’s listening for Skype because he’s going to miss his boyfriend _more than anything_ when he goes back to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe kenhina saved my creativity (hahahah jk kenhina is my everything) anyways i just needed an excuse for kenma to suck on hinata's fingers and this is it - thanks for reading


End file.
